Dragon (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
by Icebird Prime
Summary: Summary: Five friends get transported into the Transformers Prime dimension. (They sometimes speak like dragons) /OC x Ratchet/ /OC x OC/ /OC x OC/
**_Chapter One_**
"Kyra? Is that you? Kyra, wake up!"  
Kyra growled and turned over "five more minutes... training can wait."  
"Uhh... Kyra we're not in the clans anymore"  
"Ya right... knock it off... just five-"  
"Kyra Una" a much older, more commanding voice growled.  
"Huh…" she jerked awake to come face-to-face with a black and silver robot. "GYAH!"  
"Hey, Kyra it's me Shadow!" He said happily.  
"Shadow?" Kyra looked at her front paws...err... servos and they were black, than looked at her front- legs and they were sapphire mixed with blue, purple, red, and green.  
"Maybe you guys should introduce yourself too so she knows who you are." Shadow stated.  
She turned to see four more robots.  
The black and purple mech that looked like her crush with jade green eyes walked over and smiled "hey Kay' it's me Nathan, and this..." he gestured towards a sapphire blue with lilac highlights robot with reddish eyes "is Satphire, and this" he gestured to a jade red with lava red stripes robot with fiery red eyes "is Rose, and this" he gestured towards a spirit looking robot "is Primus."  
"Primus! You mean the creator of Cybertron? It's an honor." Kyra stated jumping to her feet and bowed respectfully.  
"Please don't bow" Primus said.  
"S-sorry" she apologized getting up.  
"It is alright young one"  
She smiled happily until Roses smile turned to a sad frown "does this mean we're dead?" She asked.  
"Unfortunately... yes" Primus stated sadly.  
"H-how?" Satphire asked.  
"A field trip through the forest gone wrong, you five broke off from the group and went exploring together when a man walked over to you and shot all of you." Primus explained sadly "I took pity on you."  
"So like those stories Hurricane, Five humans to five Cybertronians, etc... what's our names going to be?" Nathan asked.  
"Hmm... your human names won't work... so you get to choose your names and rank." Primus explained.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"My designation will be Nightshade and I would be the Second in Command and Communications Officer." Nathan.  
"I will be Volcano and I would be the inventor and prankster." Rose.  
"My name will be Darksea and I will be the weapons specialists, the demolition and torture expert." Satphire.  
"My designation will be Winterstorm and I will be the scout and spy." Shadow.  
Everyone looked at Kyra as she spoke. "Um... Primus?""  
"Yes youngling?"  
"May I be the medic?"  
He looked at her with eyes that could boar into your soul, but she stayed strong and waited for his answer.  
"Yes youngling, you may."  
"Thank you! Ok... My designation will be Icebird and my rank will be medic."

Primus smiled and looked at them as they quieted down.  
"Your team will be Team Dragon."  
They all bowed their heads respectfully.

"Uh, what's our back story?" Nightshade asked.

"Winterstorm you were born into slave trade but Nightshade and Volcano saved him while haunted by memories of the past; you now work on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, you hope to shed the memories of the past and finally find happiness you have never had.

Nightshade you are Megatons and Arachnids lost sparkling and you have a split-spark twin. You killed somebody by accident during a fight which got out of control and was becoming an outcast. With a couple of friends you had to survive in a bizarre world. But with your capability and talents, you managed to go beyond expectations and reach full potential. Finally turning life around, you now work on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, you hope to find answers to the events of the past and finally find happiness you have never had.

Volcano you were abandoned as a sparkling, you lost your sister in a volcanic eruption and were neglected by everybody.

Darksea you lost your family in a fight which got out of control and was headed for a life of crime. With a loyal friend you had to survive in a pitiless world. But with your skills and fighting skills, you managed to conquer all fears and doubts and crush all that's in the way.

Icebird you lost your sister in a long lasting heatwave and were forgotten by everybody. While persued by strangers you had to survive in a brutal world. But with your eagerness and bravery, you managed to remain out of reach of danger and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. While haunted by memories of the past, you now work perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, you hope to find some form of redemption and finally find joys and comforts of life you have never had.

You found each other and trust one another with your lives. You know when something's wrong with one another and figure it out. Sleep now my young ones." Primus ordered and waved his hand, they soon had memories of their new pasts.


End file.
